


The Savior (HPxWinx)

by ParisCastles



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Winx Club
Genre: Albus Dumbledore - Freeform, Alfea (Winx Club), Alfea College, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Battle of Hogwarts, Cloud Tower (Winx Club), Dark Bloom (Winx Club), Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Episode: s01e02 No Strangers Here (Fate: The Winx Saga), Episode: s01e03 Heavy Mortal Hopes (Fate: The Winx Saga), Episode: s01e06 A Fanatic Heart (Fate: The Winx Saga), Fairies, Fairy, Fate: The Winx Saga, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, OC, Original Character(s), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Hogwarts, Princess - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Red Fountain (Winx Club), Severus Snape - Freeform, Stella - Freeform, Stella-centric (Winx Club), Tom Riddle - Freeform, Whose the daddy, World building JK rowling could never do, a crossover you didnt know needed to happen, dont ask why i thought to crossover these two franchises, hermione granger - Freeform, magical IVF?, magix, ron weasley - Freeform, snape - Freeform, voldemort - Freeform, winx club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisCastles/pseuds/ParisCastles
Summary: Harry Potter was the chosen one. The one to defeat the dark lord and save the Wizarding world.Anabella Ludivine was the savior. The one to bring the magical world out of the ashes of the war and wave in a new Era.-"Ive learned that you have to really open your eyes to see how big your world truly is""But if you open too wide, you might see all the dangers that it comes with""Well thats a risk I'm willing to take".In which a princess who full of love, kindness, and magical power learns the wizzarding world isn't forgiving and that she's going to have to bring it from the ashes.Harry Potter  x The Winx Club (Fate: The winx saga)
Kudos: 1





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a strange crossover, but just give it a read. Trust me.

Chapter 1- Secrets

Annabella's POV

Growing up in the castle, I had different types of people around that helped raise me. I was raised with the knowledge of who I was. A princess, a witch, and a future queen. I knew someday I would have to go to a school to learn how to wield my magic but I just didn't know when.

Our kingdom, Aldonia, is one of the oldest magical kingdoms to still exist. Back in the dark ages, we were one of the four pillars in magical society, protecting all magical creatures alike from humans that wanted to hurt them. Witches, wizards, centaurs, giants, and many more all lived together here, coexisting.

Aldonia also had one of the four spirit crystals that powers all magical beings across this world. It what gave witches and wizards their power and what allowed any magical being to be born. It's been said that the spirit crystal was formed by cosmic beings and that the power within each crystal is filled with the dust of the universe. But now it's been reduced to a myth, a children's fairytale at most. Its been a few hundred years since the Aldonian Spirit Crystal has been seen.

When the Ministry of Magic was formed, a lot of magical creatures didn't see the need to be ruled under magical sovereignty. They wanted to live in a country where they could vote for who was in charge and live modern lives. Aldonia let any of their citizens leave to live under the Ministry's authority as they were not slaves to the Aldonian crown. Previous rulers had tried to instate some changes to entice the Aldonian citizens to stay but nothing stuck. In turn, most witches and wizards left to live in the UK, Europe, and some even in the US. Aldonia welcomes all who want to live here, but now we're just a quiet kingdom. Most forget we're here or some see us as a novelty country, a kingdom that still holds on to its traditional ways.

At 11 years of age, my tutor says I'm well beyond my years in knowledge. Education has been a luxury for me and I've been actively learning since I could first read. I've learned everything the Queen says ill need to know for when I'm Queen and even magic. Although I've never been allowed to practice it, I've read countless books about it.

I currently reside in the courtyard garden. The sweet scents from the freshly bloomed flowers filled my lungs, the small hums of bees filled my ears, and the gentle breeze brushed over my skin. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Everything felt perfect.

I was reading a book I've already read but took pleasure in reading again. I turned each page in desperation, feeling the coarse paper on my fingers. I knew what would come next in the book, but I couldn't handle the anticipation. I like getting straight to the point.

"Would you like some tea, your majesty?" One of the kitchen maids said as she came up to me and bowed. She brought me out of my thoughts and it took me a second to process her words of request.

"Yes, I would love a cup, Ms. Fisher. Could I maybe have some of that new ginger-floral tea that was just shipped in?" I asked politely. Looking at Ms. Fisher, she was illuminated by the warm summer glow, it reminded me of someone but I could quite remember who.

"Of course your majesty. I'll bring it straight away" She replied with a smile. She bowed again before heading back down to the kitchens. I knew it would take a bit before Ms. Fisher would return, so I set my book face down on the table next to me and soaked up the sun, welcoming the warmness as it brushed onto my skin. Today was a particularly beautiful day. The clouds were minimal and the birds were chirping joyously. I wanted to live life like this every day. I outstretched my arms out and over my head, yawning in the process. My body needed a good stretching. I was thinking of loosening my corset strings when I felt a presence behind me.

"Enjoying yourself are you?" A voice said gracefully behind me, I smiled knowing it was my mother. The Queen. I repositioned myself into a polite posture, straightening my back, my hands gently in my lap, and my legs crossed. These were proper manners when a Queen was present, regardless if they're your mother.

"Yes, indeed mother. Just enjoying the weather and my book." I paused for a second to take in the beautiful weather, "Would you like to stay and join me for tea? One of the kitchen maids is bringing me a pot of the new ginger-floral that just shipped in" my mother smiled, nodding in response. I was joyed. I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with her the last couple of days as she's been meeting with different people from the ministry. I'm not sure what it has been about, but I could sense it was about me. Whenever I encountered a ministry official in the castle, I always received awkward glances followed by them quickly scurrying away.

"Ana darling, are you ready for your birthday tomorrow? I've been speaking to many of the castle's staff in preparations for the big celebration" My mother inquired. I sighed. Ms. Fisher had come and brought us our tea. I generously poured the piping hot liquid into my cup.

"I don't know mother. I know it's a big day for a witch, but you've never explained what exactly that entails. Do I grow a wart, turn green, develop a malicious laugh? Mother, you must understand that I'm nervous. Didn't you feel as such when you were my age" My mother laughed as she took a sip? She set her cup down on the tea saucer and looked at me with her green eyes.

"Ana, don't be ridiculous. It will all be revealed tomorrow. What I can tell you is that you will be starting your magic journey and you'll learn what it takes to be a good prosperous queen. I went through the same suspense as well, but I had much more of a letdown, as you know.." Mother said trailing on. There was a brief silence. I took in what she had said. My mother was a squib Born of magical ancestry only for the magic to be dormant in her DNA. But does this mean I am to start school? I thought I wouldn't be attending the school of magic until I was at least 16 years of age. She always made it seem like I would be much older.

"May I inquire what that might mean mother" I finally asked. I sipped my tea cautiously as it was still piping hot. My mother laughed at me, shaking her head.

"My Ana, you'll find out tomorrow, no need to be so inquisitive. Trust me." She smiled, "You remind me so much of myself when I was about your age. I wanted to know everything and anything I could get my hands on". She took a sip of her tea.

"I'm just nervous you know, I want to know-" I started but was interrupted by one of my mother's advisors approaching us. She was needed for another meeting, but this time with the minister of magic. She excused herself and apologized, saying that she'll be free for my birthday tomorrow. I nodded and smiled, but deep down, I couldn't help but be nervous. My heart pounded every time I thought about it. She wasn't giving me the answers I was wanting.

Tomorrow I kept telling myself. My life was supposed to change. Tomorrow.

But I couldn't wait for tomorrow, I had to find out today. Life was too short to be held back by leading strings.

I ended up following behind my mother and her advisors, but far enough behind where they wouldn't notice me. They all went into a meeting room and slammed the door. I had to be careful how I went about this. Luckily I knew of a hiding spot that let me listen in to what was being discussed in that room.

I slid through some corridors and behind a moving painting till I made it to the secret room. I discovered this a while back and sometimes come up here to hide from my maids or to listen in to conversations. I had no intention no of revealing this spot to anyone and I knew the paintings wouldn't speak up about it.

"Minister, Headmaster" I heard my mother's voice. I listened in carefully, pressing my ear to the vent that was on the floor. She was talking to what seemed to be two older men

"Your majesty, we must discuss this situation at hand."The minister said, he made it sound like it was urgent.

"There is nothing to discuss, she's going to Hogwarts tomorrow, and that's the end of it." My mother's tone of voice indicated she was frustrated. She always hated arguing with men who tried to make her feel inferior.

"Albus, you can't agree with this? The Princess' magic is way too overpowered for just a wizarding school, surely you understand that". So this is what my mother was trying to surprise me with? Going to Hogwarts? I knew I had to go eventually. But the minister seemed hesitant of me going. But for what reason?

"I'm sorry but I agree with the Queen. The Princess is no doubt very powerful, probably the most powerful of this century. But right now she has two magical locks on her, one of which will be unlocked tomorrow so she'll learn how to properly use it when she comes to Hogwarts." The other man said. I'm assuming he was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Yes I understand Albus, but my concern is what happens when that second lock comes undone too early? We don't know what will happen when that first bond comes off. It could cause a cataclysmic reaction can cause her other powers to become undone. How are you supposed to teach a witch that transforms into another magical being?"

"Watch your tongue Minister, that's the Princess of Aldonia and my daughter you're talking about," the Queen said defending me. I had untapped power that was big enough to worry the minister of magic himself. I looked at my hands and wondered what this power could be. 

I continued to press my ear to the vent, "Forgive me your majesty but I'm only speaking out of concern for the other students and the rest of magical society when I say this. To be quite honest your majesty, you don't know how to handle the Princess either. You've locked her up here in this castle for almost 12 years. She has no outside world experience. Does she even know what the kingdom she's to inherit looks like? Do the citizens of Aldonia even know she exists? Your dumping her at Hogwarts for seven years and then what? Another four years at Alfea College? All under the guise of 'making her a better Queen'. Do you know what 'You-know-who' will do when he finds out of her existence, how dangerous that could be? He'll go after her" I felt the blood drain from my face. This conversation just keeps becoming more and more unsettling. Indeed, I've never left castle grounds. It didn't hit me till now. I blindly believed everyone's excuses. I've never once visited my kingdom or its people.

Why did it feel like my whole life was a lie?

I was going to leave when I heard my mother raise her voice, "I will NOT be spoken to like that. You may be the Minister of Magic, but I AM the Queen of Aldonia and Guardian of this realm's spirit crystal. The Princess has been kept in the castle for her own good. I've protected her from the dangers that YOU allow in your modern society. 'You-Know-Who' will never find her because of my protection I've given her, I can't say the same for that other little boy he attacked. Harry Potter was it? The so-called 'boy who lived'? The boy the Ministry of Magic failed to protect because of your blatant ignorance. So don't come to me all high and mighty Minister when you can't even protect the citizens you govern. Ana knows her duty and that's ALL she needs to know right now. She's going and it's final". What's disturbed me the most was that there was an unnamed man after me, or at least he would be if he knew of my existence.

My mother also claimed the title of 'Guardian of the Spirit Crystal'. Something she's never done before.

"Your majesty, I don't think you understand-" the minister was cut off. My mother was angry.

"Understand Minister? Tell me, what do I, a powerful ruler not understand hmm? I could very easily take Aldonia's hand out of the Ministry of Magic-" she threatened.

"Okay okay, let's calm down. Minister, please trust that I will be watching over the Princess with extreme caution and ensure her bonds don't come undone and that when the time comes she will have a smooth transition to Alfea. Everything has been worked out. Minister, we just need your full confidence that everything thing will work out" Albus intervened, assuring both sides.

"You've wasted enough of my time these last few weeks and now you've wasted a day I planned on spending with my daughter. Aldonia thanks you for the Aurors you'll be providing along with the personal detail to protect the Princess. Its been a pleasure talking with you Headmaster, Ana I'm sure will be overjoyed when she arrives. Minister, you can leave my kingdom now." And with that, I heard the door open and slam shut. I laid there on the floor. Unsure what to think. Everything that I had ever known in life had unraveled in a single conversation.

I then thought about their major arguing point, that I had these magical locks or bonds placed on me. Two to be precise. When were they placed on me? What was the second power my mother was keeping from me?

I was unfocused for the rest of the day. My tutor ended lessons early as I was distracted. But how was I supposed to focus on my studies when I just listened into the most bizarre conversation about me. I went to the kitchens in hopes of taking my mind off the situation but was politely asked to leave as I was eating too many of the sweets than what they were producing. They said there wasn't going to be enough for tomorrow if I kept eating them. I sighed. I once again found myself in a book, feeling that anxious feeling in the pits of my stomach. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. Could my mother truly not handle me? And what's Alfea college. Was it another magic school witches go to after they graduate Hogwarts? I've never once read about it during my studies. Maybe I could put my mind at ease by looking it up in the castle's library. My tutor told me that every book in existence can be found there, so it should be easy to find something on this 'Alfea College'.

I traveled across the vast stone castle. Maids and castle staff all bowing as I passed. I opened the grand doors to the library, the smell of books filled my nose. I walked towards the center of the room where a big floating orb stood. The orb of knowledge is what it was called. It gave off a goldish hue. All I had to do was place my hands upon the orb and ask it for what I wanted to look for.

Easy right?

I placed my hands on the orb of knowledge, I felt the warmth of it under my palms and fingers, "Show me books on Alfea College" I asked. But nothing happened. I stared at the gold ball before me. It then faded from a gold to a blue and became icy cold to the touch. I immediately removed my hands.

"Information on Alfea College doesn't exist in this realm". I stepped back. There absolutely no books on this Alfea school. At least in this realm. What other realms could exist though?

Better yet, where was my mother sending me to after Hogwarts.

Does this have to do with the 'Magical Locks' she placed on me?

Why did my powers have to be bounded in the first place?

I felt defeated. At that moment all I wanted to do was cry. My entire life feels like a lie. If I'm truly something else besides a witch, how come I was left in the dark about it. It was frustrating to the bone that I was going to be the last to know it. I sat on a chair and stared at the Orb of Knowledge. It was still flashing a blue overcast over the library. I kept replaying the words it said to me, 'Information on Alfea College doesn't exist in this realm'. In this realm. I sighed and watched as the orb faded back into its glittery gold self. It was as if my request was never made.

I left the library in disappointment, but my eyes were now more open to everything that was happening. My mother has purposely kept information from me and has locked me in this castle for almost 12 years. I took my time going back to my chambers.

"Anabella, what on earth are you doing outside your chambers at this hour?" I froze in my spot. It was my mother.

"Mother," I said as I turned to face her.

"Well?" She demanded.

"I was in the castle's library getting a book?" I replied but I sounded unsure of myself.

"Oh? And where's that book then?"

"Ah well you see, I was getting a book but it turns out we didn't have it, so I'm just going to go to bed now-"

"We didn't have a book? Our library has every book that has ever existed, from Merlin to any muggle writer. Did you ask the Orb of Knowledge? What book was it?" She was asking me all these questions very fast.

I laughed hesitantly, unsure of what I was to say. Should I share my recent knowledge of Alfea or how I know about the magical locks placed on me? Maybe I should ask her about being the Guardian of the Spirit Crystal. Part of me wants to burst out asking her but another is afraid. She's kept a lot of information from me and I'm not sure of her reasonings yet. I had to pretend like everything was okay.

"Oh, just some old writing from um... Vincent Van Gogh...?" I said, but it sounded more like a question. My mother looked at me in deep thought.

"Vincent Van Gogh you say? I thought he was a painter. I didn't realize he had any works". She seemed suspicious but I had to play it cool.

"Yeah, it was just some rumors being speculated that I read about in a textbook. Must've been false though since the Orb had nothing on it". She looked me up and down suspiciously. I was trying to remain cool and appear like everything was okay.

"Well, I'll have somebody look into it then. Why don't you head to bed now, you have a big day in front of you". I smiled and nodded. We both went our separate ways. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. She'll be telling me just part of the secrets that have been withheld from me. My magic will be unlocked. I'll be starting my journey at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2- The Paintings See All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anabella is learning more about who she is and some secrets are revealed.

Chapter 2- The Paintings See All

"You tricked me, Tom, how could you? I thought you loved me" The woman said to the man, grabbing his arm. She was beyond upset with him.

"And I thought you were going to make me King. Life is full of disappointments sweetheart" The man began walking away, annoyed with the woman. He didn't get what he desired from her, power.

"How dare you! How dare you hold me in your arms every night, telling me how happy you were going to make me once we were married"

"How dare I? You held onto a fantasy of a teenage girl, but then again that is what you are aren't you? A Silly girl who has no idea what she has. I don't love you, I never could".

"You can't leave me, please. Tom I'm pregnant". The man stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the woman.

"You think that'll change anything? It's a child out of wedlock, and as both of us as its parents, it'll surely be an abomination" he spat out. The woman was searching the man's soulless eyes, trying to see if there was an ounce of love. Alas, there was nothing.

He was only in it for the power. The woman felt powerless, used. The man pulled away from her grasp.

He scoffed as if the whole thing was a joke"I don't care what you do with the child, keep it, kill it, give it away; do what you must. I want absolutely no involvement with it". The man cast a gateway with his wand and left. He left the woman for good. She rubbed her belly as tears ran down her face. She watched as the gateway closed.

The woman closed her eyes and thought about what she was going to do.

I was awakened with rustling around my room and the morning sunlight's warm embrace on my face. But I didn't open my eyes, as I was still trying to hold onto my dream I had. It was a strange dream and I didn't want to wake up from it. I didn't recognize either person. It was normal for rustling around my room in the early hours of the morning as it was usually my handmaidens readying my clothes and washbasin. Today was something I have now dreaded. My 12th birthday. As soon as I got up, it would be official, I would have people all around me congratulating me on something I wasn't fully aware of. Today I would get my magic and I would be left with more questions than answers.

Knowing what awaited me, I finally decided to rise out of my bed. I was greeted by the numerous handmaids around me who would get me dressed and ready for this momentous occasion. I went straight to my window. People were setting up tents, tables, food, and games. I smiled momentarily as I forgot everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. But then everything flooded back in when I remembered all the lies. I tried to look beyond the castle gardens to see if I could get a glimpse of the Kingdom. But the gardens were simply too massive to see what was past them.

"Good morning your highness, the Queen has told us to dress you in this new gown. She hopes it's to your liking". The handmaiden says. I turned away from the window and looked towards her. She held up the dress. I had to admit, it was gorgeous. It was a blushed pink a-line dress with a rose gold overskirt. It glittered in the morning glow. It was as if the dress was made by magic.

"By looking at your expression, you seem the dress is to your liking Princess" Melody commented, she was my head handmaid. I kept staring at the dress in awe and nodded. It almost made me forget everything. But with a clear mind, I got up from my warm spot and got ready for the day. Melody helped me to tie my corset and slip on my dress. It fit perfectly. She then sat me down at my vanity and did my hair in an up-do. My crown was then placed on my head. It sparkled similarly to the dress. I've never seen myself look like this. Of course, I've worn gowns and crowns before. But something about this just feels different. I looked more and more like my mother, a queen. And I haven't decided if that scared me or not.

I walked over to my wall mirror to examine myself. I was ready for what the day might bring. Or at least I thought I did

"Princess Anabella, your mother awaits your presence in the throne room" Kaya, the other handmaiden said. I was snapped out of my thoughts. I nodded and made my way out of my room. I was so focused on the meeting with my mom that I didn't pay attention to my handmaids packing my belongings in trunks.

The hallways were more silent than usual. The paintings only stared and gave me glances. I smiled nervously back to them. 'The paintings see all' my mother always said. The paintings knew a lot more than they let on. Maybe they would have the answers I needed.

The only sounds to be echoed of the castle's stone walls were my shoes clacking on the marble floors, but my dress made me feel like I was gliding on clouds. I was left alone with my thoughts as I made my way to the Queen. Deep down I couldn't help but feel sad. This was supposed to be one of the best days of my life, but now I know the truth. I know nothing about who I am. I had no self-identity. I was who my mother told me I was.

As I approached the doors to the throne room, I suddenly felt shivers run up my spine. Was this it? Was this going to be the moment when I finally get my magic unlocked and questions answered? I clenched and unclenched my fists and took a deep breath. I had to be calm and keep my composure. The royal announcer waiting outside the throne room opened the door, announcing me to the Queen.

"Queen Sellma of Aldonia, I present to you and the court, Princess Anabella Ludivine". I walked in, my back straight, my head held high, and a smile that was worth a thousand diamonds. I looked directly at my mother, walking slow and steadily. I took a seat on my throne that was right next to my mother's. I looked around the room and saw all the courtesans. The only people I get to see in my kingdom. I smiled as I was anxious about what my mother had in store for me. I didn't want her to know that knew anything. Not yet at least.

"Happy birthday my darling Ana," she said in a loud whisper. Different members of the court have come up and started wishing me a happy birthday. I smiled and nodded. 

I decided to start poking around the bush for answers I wanted, "Mother, you must excuse me for being so blunt but I've been anxious to know what is to happen today." My mother smiled warmly and sighed.

"My Ana, always so inquisitive" she chuckled, "12 years ago today, I gave birth to you. You were born screaming at the top of your small lungs, no doubt waking the whole kingdom. As soon as I looked into your bright gleaming eyes, I knew that you were destined to do great things. I knew you would have to follow a long journey. So to prepare you for that journey, you go off to Hogwarts tonight. The school your tutor taught you about during your studies".

"Yes, I remember studying all about it, but why am I leaving tonight?" I asked.

"The timing works out for everything. You'll have your own Aurors at all time for security, your handler-"

"Aurors, a handler? Mother this doesn't make any sense. I am supposed to be attending one of the safest schools in all of Europe. Why the need for all the extra fanfare?"

"Because you're the only heir to Aldonia Anabella. Your safety is the number one priority. The ministry of magic has graciously provided you around-the-clock protection while your outside of our kingdom" I sighed. I didn't want to upset my mother.

"Anyways, I have a guest here for you today. He's going to be performing the Aldonian ritual tonight at your party and then escorting you to Hogwarts's" Aldonian ritual? Now, this is something I've never heard of until this moment.

"What Aldonian ritual-" but she cut me off. Great, another item to add to my never-ending list of questions.

"Please bring in Professor Severus Snape" my mother announced to the door guards. Everyone in the room turned their attention towards the door.

"You are going to like him, Ana, he's a Potions Professor at Hogwarts". Before I could process what she said, a man dressed in all black walked in through the doors. He had a smug look on his face. His dark demeanor was alarming and it made me sink into my throne slightly. The man, which I assumed to be Severus, didn't radiate off positivity like I was used to here at the castle. He reminded me of the dementors I had read about.

"Ana darling, this is Severus Snape," my mother said, introducing me to him. I only nodded with a smile, as he had completely taken me aback. His pale complexion with raven black hair made him seem dead. He was the one to perform this mysterious ritual. The courtesans were scattered scarcely across the room, whispering to each other on who this man could be.

"Queen Sellma, thank you for welcoming me into your castle," he said to my mother and then turned towards me, "and Princess Anabella, it is a pleasure to meet you". He bowed before us.

My mother took lead before I could say anything "Of course Professor. I hope you found your way here well enough. Now enough with the formal introductions. Let's stroll through the gardens, shall we? We can discuss with Anabella about her future and Hogwarts". My future? Well, my future was simple, I'm to be Queen of Aldonia one day.

Right?

"Of course your majesty, lead the way"

I didn't realize how much my life would change on this day. How much my world that's been built up around me would crumble into nothingness.

The Queen and the Professor walked in front of me while I followed closely behind them. My Head handmaid, Melody, was walking with me. The sun was out and at its peak. I felt as though I was glowing in my gown. The smell of the garden lingered on my nose. Everything for my party was being set up around us. It all seemed extravagant.

"Melody, what do you make of all of this?" I asked. Melody looked hesitant to answer.

"Well your royal highness, I have no opinion really, I'm just a simple handmaid" she replied.

"I see, but did you attend Hogwarts or any magical school?"

"No, I'm sorry Princess. I never had the opportunity as I'm a squib. Squibs cant attend any magical schools". I instantly felt regret for asking.

"I'm so sorry Melody, I had no idea".

"It's quite all right your highness, all servants to the crown are required-" she paused for a moment, her eyes widened. Melody quickly backtracked, "I mean all servants here are squibs. It's like this to prevent any coup to the crown". She faintly smiled.

So that's why I've never seen anyone around me do magic. I always just assumed that there was a 'no magic in the castle rule'. But in reality, nobody could do magic. Which I now viewed as strange as I was always taught that I was going to need to use my magic to rule the kingdom. But how could I do that if I've never grown up in a magical environment?

"Ana, darling, could you please come here?" My mother called for me. It brought me out of my thoughts. I walked ahead of Melody and found myself sandwiched between the Queen and the Professor.

"Yes, mother?"

"What are you and your maid discussing?" She asked.

"We're just small talk about the party mother" I replied, smiling curtly.

"Ah, always inquisitive my Ana is," My mother said to Severus, "She's always asking questions and sticking her nose into things. I'm sure you'll find this an agreeable trait for a student would you not Professor Snape?"

"Of course," the hooked-nosed man said, "Students who ask questions at Hogwarts tend to do very well. I've seen so myself with the students in my house".

"Your house?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm the head of the Slytherin house at Hogwarts, I'm sure you've heard of all four of them"

"I have, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I've read about them in numerous texts". The potions professor nodded.

"I'm sure you'll succeed no matter what house you are placed in. Anyways Ana, I wanted to discuss more in-depth the Aldonian Unbinding Ritual. It'll take place tonight during your birthday celebration". An unbinding ritual, is that what are she's calling it?

I played along, "What is the Aldonian Unbinding Ritual? I've never read about it during my studies".

"It's a ritual in which your Aldonian Magic will reveal" my mother explained, "and this is why Severus is here. He's going to be in charge of the ritual".

"Why was my magic bounded?" I questioned. I saw my mother and Severus exchange glances.

My mother plastered a big smile on her face, "I had no choice in the matter, all Aldonian royals are born with their magic bounded".

"Then how come I've never heard of it or why isn't it written in any books?"

"Let's just say it's a well-kept Aldonian secret, not even your tutors would've had known" she replied. I knew from the way she was talking to the Minister of Magic and the Headmaster that this was a lie. She's just making this up as she goes. I forced a smile on my face to show that I accepted her answer.

"Anyway, there are some last-minute birthday preparations I must do, so I'll leave you two to talk" and with that, she left. She took Melody with her so it was just the two of us strolling through the massive gardens. We walked in silence, partly because I didn't know what to say. This man's appearance was frightening.

"From your quietness, I assume you are thinking of a million different questions" Severus spoke softly. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"It just seems like there is still a lot I haven't been told. I wasn't told I would have to leave home so suddenly, I still haven't been told I would have to endure extensive school after Hogwarts because of some large secret. I understand that I have to train and learn to harness my powers for the sake of my people, but why all the secrecy? It's making me doubt everything about myself like I have no idea who I am" It then hit me that I had revealed that I know about Alfea. My heart started beating fast. What was going to happen to me?

"So somehow you found out about Alfea college, curious," he said.

"I um... I know I'm not supposed to know about Alfea, please don't tell my mother" I pleaded. I'm sure I looked like a fool doing so.

He took a deep breath, "I don't care whether your mother knows or not. I'm more interested if you know what Alfea is a school for?"

"No, I couldn't find any info on it in the castle's library and the Orb of Knowledge was zero help. I only know it's another magic school I have to attend".

Severus looked at me like he wanted to say something. I thought he was going to give me the answers I desire. This man from the outside the world would surely give me what I needed, right?

He then replied solemnly, "I don't know much about Alfea either I'm afraid. I was sent here by Dumbledore to perform the Aldonian ritual and then escort you to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts".

I sighed and sat down on a bench that sat beside a rose bush. I stared off into the distance. I feel like I've got a whole lot of nothing so far today. "It's quite alright, I didn't quite expect you to have the answers. No one seems to be giving them to me here anyways."

"I'm sorry Anabella, maybe they're being kept from you for a reason?" He said as he sat on the opposite side of the bench. I looked to the pale man. He looked tired and exhausted.

"What reasons would my mother have for keeping me locked up in the castle, have magical bounds put on me. All these lies about who I am. I'm 12 years old and I'm having an identity crisis. I don't think that's healthy".

Severus looked like he had no idea what to do. I mean I don't blame him. A 12-year-old girl in a crisis doesn't seem like her field of expertise.

Just then Melody rushed over to me, "Princess Anabella, the Queen has requested that I help you freshen up for tonight". I smiled and nodded. I left the potions professor and followed my handmaid.

I and Melody went back inside and I followed her back to my room. She was walking kind of quickly. Melody then grabbed my arm and pulled me into my room quickly.

"Woah Melody, what are you doing? Is everything all right" I asked worriedly. She's have never been like this.

"No, nothing's okay. Your mother didn't ask me to help you freshen up. I needed to get you away to talk to you".

"Melody, I don't understand-"

"I wasn't born a Squib, and neither was anyone who works in this castle" Melody spat out. She looked like she was going to cry. I was shocked and confused, "I was born a Witch Ana. I had a wand and I was studying magical healing under a Wizard in my village."

"You had magic?" I asked, just earlier she was telling me she was a squib.

"Yes. But the thing is, I and a bunch of the other girls here were selected by Queen Sellma, to be Vestals to the Spirit Crystal. But to become one, we had to link our magical cores within us to the crystal. Not everyone here is a vestal though. I willingly gave up my magic to be one as it brought my village good fortune, so did the 11 other girls. Princess Ana, I know you've read about the Spirit Crystal in your studies. It's real, everything about it is. But everyone else who works here was forced to relinquish their power to the crown, rendering them squibs."

"Melody why are you telling me this?"

"Because the Queen isn't exactly who she says she is. She's been telling you all these stories and lies throughout the years to keep docile and from asking questions. I've had to watch her do this for years and I'm sick and tired of it all. You deserve the truth". I felt as though everything was spinning. I sat on my freshly made bed.

I was almost afraid to ask, but I did, "Then who exactly is she?"

My heartbeat fast. The room was wearily silent except for my heavy breathing. I didn't know if I wanted the answer or not.

Melody took a deep breath, "How much has she told you about the king?"

"My father? She said he died shortly after I was born" but she couldn't have lied about my father could she? My mother said he was a strong king and that he held me briefly before he passed. She said I had his eyes.

"No Ana, King Reginald was killed in a short-lived civil war 15 years ago," I thought about what she said, But if he had died 15 years ago, there's no way the King could be my father, "I don't know much, but I know of a painting that was there the night you were born. Its put away in the castle's storage but I could take you there before the party".

"Kind Reginald was never my father" I breathed out. I knew my mother was keeping things from me, but my parentage.

"I'm so sorry Princess-"

"Take me to the painting". I demanded. Melody nodded. I followed her once more. I put up a facade whenever I encountered members of the court or other maids. I couldn't let them know anything was wrong. As we walked down many hallways and entered different doors, I noticed all the paintings looking at me, as if they knew.

After walking down some stairs, we came to a door with a painting on it.

"Melody, you brought the girl! How could you ?" the painting harshly said to my handmaid.

"I had too, she needs to know the truth that Queen Sellma has been keeping from her and the kingdom" she pleaded. I stood there unsure of what to do.

"Taking her to see him could put you in danger, jeopardize your position as a Vestal. Melody you're risking everything"

"I understand, but she needs to see him Theodora" the painting sighed. The painting which I now knew as Theodora looked at me.

"Listen here Princess, as soon as you pass this door, there's no going back. The information you're going to learn is one of the biggest secrets in the history of Aldonia. Are you sure you are ready to learn what happened 12 years ago today?" Theodora asked. I thought about it. Yes, I had so many questions, but am I'm ready for this? 

I decided I needed to know. I was done with important things being kept from me.

"Please let me pass Theodora, it's time I knew who I was", the door opened and revealed a very dusty room filled with many paintings covered in white sheets. I stepped in, picking up my dress as I walked as I didn't want to drag around dust.

"The paintings over here," Melody said in a low whisper, I followed closely behind her. We weaved around stacks of paintings until we made it to one that was situated in the middle of the room. It was pretty large as it was bigger than Melody and me. Melody looked at me, silently asking if I was 100 percent sure of this. I nodded and she pulled the sheet down. I started coughing from the amount of dust that flew through the air. When the dust cleared, I was able to look clearly at the Painting.

It was King Reginald. The man I thought was my father. This was the same painting that hung in the throne room, or at least I thought it was. The one before me looked distressed.

"King Reginald" melody spoke, "I have before you the child that Queen Sellma had born 12 years ago today".

"This is her?" he spoke softly. He looked me over, sadness riddled his face. His portrait in the throne room always radiated happiness and positivity. He always spoke adoringly whenever I talked to him.

"Yes, I hoping you could shine the truth on what happened 12 years ago" King Reginald looked scared. his eyes widened and he shrunk further into the painting.

"Sellma wouldn't approve. She instructed that I never talk to her. If she found out about this she'll burn my painting" he replied.

"She's never going to know, this room has been enchanted so no one outside of this room can hear anything," she said, but I wasn't sure how true that was. I didn't see anyone cast a spell.

"So you can assure my safety then?" Melody nodded.

"Fine, I'll tell you guys. But it wasn't just 12 years ago what I witnessed, it was 16 years ago before I passed away" he paused for a moment, "Sellma and I were trying to conceive an heir, but we were having a hard time. We tried to seek out different healers from around the kingdom, but none of them could help. It wasn't until one day a man by the name of Dumbledore came to us with an offer. He was from outside of the kingdom, claiming to be the headmaster at Hogwarts. He would give us a baby. The baby could become our heir to the kingdom. The catch was that the child had many things attached to it. One of them being that there was a possibility it could transform into another magical being and that it had a prophecy to fulfill. Of course, I declined as that seemed like too much for us to handle. I wanted a normal witch or wizard baby. Sellma on the other hand wanted to accept the offer. My wife wanted a child so bad and I wanted to give her one. I knew what this man was offering wouldn't work out for us. After that day I never saw him again. It wasn't until after I died in the Aldonian Civil War and my essence was put into this painting that I saw what Sellma did. Two years later Dumbledore came back, only this time he came back with a dragon-sized golden egg and a healer. Since my portrait hung up in our bedroom, I saw everything happen. The healer implanted a glowing red orb into Sellma with magic. The next thing I knew 9 months later, she had a baby. I tried to reason with her, but she didn't want to listen. That baby wasn't hers. Sellma may have birthed that child, but it has no Aldonian blood running through it. I don't know who or where the child came from. My painting was soon taken from what used to be our room as Sellma didn't want me to ruin the ruse she had created".

I felt myself fall to the floor. My ears were ringing. I could feel melody trying to help me up. I couldn't process what was happening around me. So I'm not Aldonian, my mother wasn't my real mother, I transformed into some other being, and now I have a prophecy to fulfill.

"Everything I am is a lie" I croaked out. Melody gave up trying to help me stand and sat next to me, she put my head in her lap. I feel my hair is all messed up but at this moment I didn't care. I held onto her as she tried to calm me down. She took my crown off and sat it gently next to my face. I stared at it and my eyes began to blur with tears.

They say curiosity killed the cat, but my curiosity destroyed who I was.


End file.
